The Next Tornament
by suki-da
Summary: Where are the charcters just before Tekken 4? *chapter 3 uploaded
1. Default Chapter

The Next Tournament 

The Next Tournament 

He looked down at the piece of paper, holding it although it was a valuable diamond. Maybe it was to some, probably especially to him knowing his life story, but something wasn't right, and he knew that. He knew that this time, his life may end, but if it meant that he would finally destroy his family line then so be it, but then again he had another reason for going…she might be there. 

It had been well over two years obviously, since he had last seen her, and he wanted nothing more than to see her again, even though they had both agreed that they should both get far away – her going back to her homeland, and he would go away into hiding, far away from his family. 

They both thought they could cope, well at least he certainly did, he was the strong, silent young man, that always had a cold wall around him that was impenetrable, or so those who knew him, and he himself thought, he never thought he would ever be able to love anyone. So now that he missed her so much, he knew that not only did he miss her; he loved her more than anything else in the whole world. But she was gone now, he hadn't seen her in all this time, she probably wouldn't even be at the tournament, she was probably married…no her didn't want to think that, even though he knew it was probably the truth – she would at least have a boyfriend, because he knew how beautiful she was, he knew because of the attention she always received. 

He looked back up form the piece of paper, and back to the computer screen in the Australian Cyber Café where he sat, the email sounded a but stupid he thought, but she was after all the only person he had known well at school…even though she could be a little, well annoying at times and she was younger than him, but she was a good friend – hey she put up with him! And he had promised her that theme park… he rolled his eyes as he thought back to the small Chinese girl, and went back to typing his mail: 

To: [ilikepandas@cybaworld.com][1]

CC:

Message:

Ling, 

I can't write much, and I can't give you my name. I am only writing this mail as a warning: be careful, the enemy could be anywhere. If you enter the tournament make sure you know your enemy . . .

"Whoa" The Chinese girl said, stuffing the last of what had been a Chinese steamed bun into her mouth. She sat at a computer desk in the middle of her bedroom, her legs crossed as she sat on her chair. 

Jin, well that's who it had to be! Of course there couldn't be anyone else, not anyone who would write a mail like that anyway. She had missed Jin, and she wanted nothing more than to see him again, to be reunited with him, he owed her that theme park of course! He was like, one of her best friends, even if he could be a little, well moody at times. 

"Hwoarang, Hwoarang, HWOARANG!!!!!!!!"

There was a load clatter of plates from the kitchen, and very annoyed sounding person stomped up the stairs.

"Ling, what the fuck is it? If you have any idea how much those plates cost then you will…"

He stopped, as he neared the screen peering down to see what she was pointing at.

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean? What kind loser would write a mail like that?" He said looked questionably at his girlfriend, who was trying to choke with excitement as she had just stuffed another bun into her face, "well?"

Ling jumped up and down; she couldn't really speak coz of all the food in her mouth.

"Jgin!" 

"What the hell…?" Hwoarang trailed off, looking at her "Oh you gotta be kidding me! Jin? No way"

"Yeah! Who else could it be?" Ling replied, after finally stuffing the remains of the bun down her throat.

He had to agree, she had a point. Well she was probably correct even – a mail like that was just Kazumas style after all, well whatever. 

"Know your enemy? Of course your going to know your enemy, its gonna be the fucking idiot you fight" Hwoarang said, with a tone of voice that suggested that anyone who would even say something as ridicules as that to a person who was entering the iron fist tournament, deserved to be beaten up.

"Hwoarang" Ling squealed as her boyfriend finished speaking, "You shouldn't be sooo rude about Jin! I thought you made up with him!"

"Yeah doesn't mean I have to like him does it?" He muttered under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" said Hwoarang, bending down to give her a kiss. "I guess it looks like we might be up against Jin then" He murmured.

"Maybe…" She replied, deepening their kiss "OH MY GOD!!!!" she shouted breaking the kiss, and making Hwoarang jump with shock.

"What the HELL?"

"I've just thought…I mean…I wonder if Julia knows…"

"Oh man" Hwoarang said running his hand through his red hair "why does everything have to be so complicated" 

"I'm gonna ring her, its ages since I last spoke to her…you don't mind the phone bill do you? Its not like you haven't got your army wages after all" She asked, smiling sweetly.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever Ling, just don't be ages, I'm going back downstairs now, maybe I can finish what I was TRYING to do before…"

Ling sat on her chair, playing with her hair which was now really long – but still in pigtails, she had the phone to her ear and had just dialled Julia's home number.

Ring 

Ring 

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" The American accent drifted down the phone and into Ling's ear.

"Oh, Hi! I was wondering if I could speak to Julia please?" 

The phone line was silent, Ling wondered if the person on the line had hanged up.

"Err…hello?" She asked

"She's gone" said the voice on the other end of the phone, and with that the line went dead.

"Okay…" Ling mumbled, redialling the number.

*I'm sorry this number is not long in use* Came the operators voice from down the phone line.

"Weird…I swear I dialled the right number" she said to herself, rubbing her forehead.

She tried again, and again, but every time she got the same answer – the number was not in use.

   [1]: mailto:ilikepandas@cybaworld.com



	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

She placed her bags down onto the all to familiar soil; it felt like a homecoming in a way. She guessed that's what they couldn't understand – why she wanted to come back after everything that had happened the last time. Why she wanted to spend her life fighting for her cause?

 She had told them what she wanted to do – fight for them, to fight for her homeland. They had looked at her with a weary look in their eyes. "Deixais lhe seja, o que vem circunda ao redor (Let it be, What comes around goes around)" they had told her, she couldn't believe it – they were too tired to fight any longer? It didn't seem possible, not her elders not those who she had looked up to her whole life, they couldn't be the same people that were forbidding her to go. 

      Truth hurts. 

 She had to go, maybe they would see why one day; she would make them proud, -she would save their land. And maybe, just maybe he had heard about the tournament also. 

 She hailed a cab – what would she do right now? Go and see her friends seemed like a good idea. 

"Well?" He said, losing his patience with her.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?" Ling replied looking back at her boyfriend as she replaced the phone onto the table.

He looked down, shaking his head. "Ling what have you just done?"

"Umm, I just had something to eat, is this a trick question?"

Hwoarang just stared open mouthed at her, waiting for her to come to her own conclusions. 

"Wha? Ohhhh I get you! Well why didn't you just say?"

He carried on looking at her.

Rolling her eyes Ling continued with what she was saying, "I've tried phoning – more than once and after that weird first call when that women said "she's gone" and then put the phone down on me it just kept on telling me the number was not in use, I'm worried Hwoarang, she's like my best friend and I don't know where she is".

"Come on Ling" He said, lifting his girlfriend head "You know Julia can look after herself, I'm sure nothing happened to her"

"Really?" She replied, "you really thing she will be ok?"

"I'm sure she will" He bent down and kissed his girlfriend. 

"Hey what do you want to do for the rest of today?" Ling asked a smile playing across her face.

"I've got a few ideas" He replied, pulling her closer to him.

"This is your stop," The old man said as they pulled up outside a row of elongated flats. 

 She took in her surroundings – not bad, Ling and Hwoarang had got themselves a nice place by the looks of it. She pulled out some notes, handing them to the driver who was helping her unload her suitcases. 

"How much do I owe you…excuse me?"

The old man was looking her up and down, a smile came to his lips and he replied "I've got a good idea what you could give me" He said reaching out to grab her bum. 

"Fuck you" was the reply he got.

"Come on, you know you want it" he said, once again advancing towards her. 

Julia gave one look at the dirty man in front of her, fucking pervert probably wasn't getting any of his wife or something, oh well she thought reasoning what she was about to do; its not like his gonna use them, and with that she kicked him (authors note: I will leave you to guess where lol).

 She gave one last look at the man who was withering on the floor, clutching himself.

"Psychopathic bitch" He mutted looking up at her as she walking up the steps to the flat "I'm gonna have you for this"

 Julia turned around, some people never learn. She smiled sweetly at the fallen man "Yeah? You and which army?" 

She shock her head, even if that guy had of been young and good-looking it wouldn't have made any difference. Not now that she was here, not now that she was probably gonna see him again.

She looked at the door in front of her; yep she was here 898 Satonaka-cho road. Well there's no time like the present, she thought to herself as she reached up and pressed the doorbell. 

"Just leave it, Ling"

"No I have to get it might be something important" She replied pulling herself out of the bed and grabbing a dressing gown.

 As she went down the stairs she could still hear Hwoarang moaning as he looked around searching for his clothes. She smiled and went to get the front door; surprised was not the word to use.

"Oh my God! Julia, Julia!! Oh my God! What are you doing here? How come you're here?  I tried phoning you at home like a couple of hours ago and I got no reply! Oh my God, kool!"

Julia looked at her friend, Lings actual appearance had changed a lot – she looked much older and more grown up, gone were the Chinese dresses replaced with more fashionable western clothes, but still Julia was pleased to see that her friends bubbly personality didn't seem to have changed. 

"Hey Ling! Thought I would surprise you"

"Surprise!!! Yeah! I was worried about you! HWOARANG! HWOARANG! Come and see who it is! Hwoarang! Look"

The tall Korean rushed down the stairs, obviously in a panic that his girlfriend was getting murdered or something.

  "Woah" he said as he spotted their new house guest, she had changed that was for sure and it wasn't for the worse either, she looked damn good if he was gonna be truthful. He wasn't really that bothered though, he knew his girlfriend was all he needed (although he wouldn't actually admit that, aloud. Anywhere – he had to keep up his rep after all), but still didn't mean he couldn't think that another girl was fit. 

 "Hey Julia" Hwoarang said, "How come you're here? Ling's been panicking all morning about you"

 "It wasn't all morning.."

 "Huh? How come?" Julia asked, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Coz I got this mail, from… and well I thought you would want to know so I tried ringing you and somebody said you had gone so I tried again and the number had been like erased or something… I dunno it was really weird" 

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me to be honest. I've left my family, they didn't want me to fight but I had to" She replied, tears were beginning to blur her vision. "Ling who was the mail from?"

 Ling looked down, and began playing with the phone cord with her hand. 

"What is it?" Julia asked.

Ling looked at Hwoarang, half asking him to tell. 

 He sighed and began speaking, "The mail, it was a warning. The sender didn't give us any name but we think it was from…"

"Jin" Julia silently answered.


	3. Guess What?

Ok I've finally got round to writing another chapter! I am planning on writing more for my other Tekken Fanfiction, but at the moment I don't know what to write.  
  
(Note; when you see before a sentence-and after, it is what the character is thinking! Ok thanks ( )  
  
  
  
He didn't know what to do, or where to go for that matter. Back in Australia he had been so sure; he had seen the tournament notice and had began training, a clear objective set in his mind, but now? Now that he was back in his homeland? Back in Japan? He didn't have a single clue what to do.  
  
The tournament wasn't supposed to begin for a least a week more, which left him with a lot of free time on his hands. He had left early to see if he could get back and try to stop it all quickly, after all the sooner he stopped it all then the sooner he could try to lead something that resembled a normal life…oh yeah, that was the other thing. If he did manage to pull this off, to stop his Grandfather then he would be free.  
  
He would have the cash to try and rid himself of the devil gene and then he could settle down. Maybe.  
  
It depended on one thing, the one thing that he had kept in his mind always, the one person he would always love. Was she even going to be here? He had asked himself the worst question many times, but what if…what if she was married? Or in love? God, imagine if she was in love with someone like Hwoarang…or worse Hwoarang himself? He inwardly shuddered as the thought crossed his mind, swinging his bag across his shoulders he set off into the heart of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
"Me and Hwoarang!" Ling squealed, "We are going to get married!"  
  
Julia looked up at the excitement on her friends face; she looked the happiest she had ever seen her. Ling had explained to Julia about the mail and who she thought it was from but she couldn't seem to feel…well to feel anything apart from an enormous sense of foreboding; if that mail was from Jin then, well where was he? Or more importantly; who was he with?  
  
"Hey…hey, Julia are you alright? Aren't you happy about Hwoarang and me getting married? I thought you would be, and I was hoping that you would be my bridesmaid" Ling trailed off.  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you!" Julia replied; she hadn't wanted her bad feelings to ruin Ling's fun "I can't think of anything that I would rather do more than be a bridesmaid at your wedding, you and Hwoarang make the perfect couple you really suit each other!"  
  
"Aw thanks Julia!" Ling said the smile on her face radiating her happiness "Isn't Julia sweet Hwoarang?"  
  
Hwoarang looked over at the two girls, presently he was in the middle of watching a Thai boxing match on the television and after Ling had told him of her plans to get Julia involved in the planning of the wedding then he had decided to keep far out of the conversation…  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hwoarang…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hwoarang"  
  
"…"  
  
"HWORANG! Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right sorry what were you saying?"  
  
Ling stomped her foot down on the ground in impatience with her fiancé "I was saying how it would maybe be good if we got Julia over to help us plan the wedding"  
  
"You make it sound like she's round the corner; Ling she's in Arizona"  
  
"Yeah of course! But I want her to be her; I think she could help loads!"  
  
Hwoarang was about to open his mouth to say something but an idea came into his head before he spoke.  
  
Wait a minute; if Julia comes to help that will mean…yeah! That will mean I have even less to do! Kool; good idea Ling!  
  
"Yeah Ling, come to think about it I think that's a great idea" Hwoarang said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I love you so much" Ling said clapping and chucking her arms around Hwoarang.  
  
"I love you to Ling"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yeah, Ling" Said Hwoarang, not really knowing what he had just said yes to.  
  
"Did you ever think that you would be this happy Ling?" Julia asked her friend.  
  
Ling giggled, "To tell you the truth I never imagined it NEVER I can't believe how lucky I am, especially to have found Hwoarang after…after everything that happened, and when he asked me to marry him…well! I was just…" Ling smiled, "Hey! Do you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what I want to call mine and Hwoarang's children!!!!"  
  
Across the room Julia heard Hworang choke on the bun that he was eating, she smiled. Although Hwoarang may not be the most expressive person it wasn't hard to see that Ling meant more to him then anyone else in the whole world and that he would go to the ends of the world for her. Julia wasn't jealous, she just wondered if she would ever have someone who cared like that for her again, and if she did well would she ever be able to love them, not while she was still in love with someone else.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a small café somewhere in Tokyo Jin was still deciding on what his next move would be; he didn't want to find his Granddad yet, but he didn't want to just relax for the next few days.  
  
Earlier in the day he had been on the Internet, it seemed that it wasn't hard to find what you were looking for nowadays.  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?"  
  
Jin looked up; a pretty young Japanese Waitress was waiting to take his order.  
  
"Just a black Coffee"  
  
"Is the nothing else that you would like with that? … My number perhaps?"  
  
Jin looked at her, she was pretty but she wasn't her and none would ever compare.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think so" He answered leaving quickly, his drink wasn't important.  
  
After all, I'm sure I can get one somewhere else Jin thought to himself while glancing down at the address in his hand.  
  
898 Satonaka-cho road  
  
Yeah that was right; he would go and pay Hwoarang a visit, after all he had some built up aggression that he needed to get out and perhaps after that he could go and find Ling; wherever she was. After all Ling might know where Julia was.  
  
Smiling he looked forward to beating the crap out of his old nemesis. 


End file.
